You're Never Alone
by XxCherries and HoneyxX
Summary: Something happens to Kankri and Mituna is the one to help. But why did Mituna help? Kankri and Mituna didn't completely get along; actually they never had feelings of any sort for each other. Mituna though, wants to help Kankri through it, no matter what it takes, but what happens when feeling started to grow? ((Bad at summaries Dx it's a little ol' thing called kanned tuna :3))
1. Don't Walk Alone in the Dark

**=== Be the author**

** _HEY HEY HEY! :33_ _This is my very very very first- uno, number one- fanfiction! I'm pretty ecited! :DD I wrote this from the inspiration I recieved by listening to "Wires" by The Neighbourhood and "Don't you dare forget about the sun" by Get Scared. OKAY NOW FEEL THE HOMESTUCK- My OTP Kanned Tuna is just it. Anyways, I did put this as rated "T" but I changed it to "M" just incase! Cx I hope it's good I'm really not sure, I did try my best, sorry if it's awful xc Tell me if there are spelling errors! Okay, w_****_ell please read and review or wahtever you people do c:_**

* * *

><p><strong>~Don't Walk Alone in the Dark~<strong>

_**~Kankri's pov~**_

* * *

><p>It was common for me to get ditched by my so called friends, but I guess I shouldn't complain, that much. Though they gave bitter excuses and parted ways, I couldn't help but feel slightly saddened by the whole thing. I should take some advice and learn to shut up more often.<p>

"_Come on Kankri you don't have to complain that much. The movie was fine."_

"_Kankri quit your bitching even I'm not bitching that bad."_

I sighed under my breath. I wonder if they didn't actually like me at all. Seemingly as if I bore everyone, or offended their presences with my 'mutant blood color'. I'm not blaming my cherry candy red blood, it actually makes me unique. The mutant blood makes me shorter than most and well basically stops growth to an average human rate. It never actually bothered me, I always loved the color. Look at me; I'm boring myself out of my mind by talking.

It's so late; I pulled up the sleeve of my red sweater and glanced down at my watched.

"12:16am"

It was past midnight and I am walking around the bare streets. It's actually very scary out here, not many people are out at this time, plus it's acting as the bad side of town with all the violence. I only wondered how much farther I was to my apartment. I believe I got a little lost. It's so dark!

So that was it. They ditch me at the movies and I'm stuck walking home in the dark, by myself.

I started to question the shadows. I sighed again, relieving some of the built up stress."It's all in your mind Kankri, it's all in your mind..." I faintly whisper to myself, trying to calm down. I walked past an alley, and out of caution, I looked down it as I passed. As of right then, when I turned my head to look I saw a group of black figures standing together. I think they looked over and saw me. I kept at my pace and tried to block it out. I turned the corner, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw the group walking not too far behind. I think it was a group of five...

I picked up my pace, as I heard mumbling and footsteps behind me. I started running full speed as the footsteps got louder. Panic set in as I turned another corner, luckily there was a nearby alley. I hid behind a large garbage can as I heard their footsteps walk on. One by one the figures crossed the alleyway, till finally the last one went. I got up and started walking down the alley- opposite from where I came. I rubbed my neck and sighed in relief. I walked a bit further till I heard someone from behind.

"There he is!"

"Let's get him!"

I turned to see the group coming after me. I kicked in high gear and started running. I thought I was getting away, till my feet gave out and I tripped, skinning my knee over a pile of broken glass I cried out in pain and the group got near.

"See I told you. Mutant blood." one said. "I think we should help our new found friend." another said. "I'm not being part of this." one protested. "Me either!" another agreed. "I don't give a shit what you do." the last one said.

I couldn't move. My whole body froze. I started to shake with fear. What was going to happen to me? "You two can just leave, I'm ready for some fun." the obvious leader said. I heard two sounds of footsteps fade away, cursing remarks at the other three. "As I said, I don't care, I strictly don't want to be part of It." a snobbish one said. Just then I felt breathing on my neck that sent cold chills down my spine.

"Looks like you and me are going to have some _fun._" One said in my ear, making me wince. "Please, please just leave me alone..." I trembled as I couldn't move. The other turned me over. "You hear that Jo he wants to be _alone._" The other taunted. "Jo" pulled my upper torso up by my sweater and threw me back down to the concrete. I whimpered in pain. "You know you were asking for it, mutant blood." he said spitting on my face.

They were trolls; I felt them as Sagittarius' because of the one's strength. "Please just leave me alone." I begged as Jo got on top of me.

I started kicking and punching him till the other held my arms above my head. Jo snaked his hands into my sweater, touching my chest, making my skin crawl from disgust. He ripped my sweater off of me, cold chills shooting through my body from the cold temperature. The other hissed at Jo.

"I want my turn before you bloody him up. Mutant blooded trolls are the best  
>ones." the other commanded. As of that, Jo got off of me as the other jumped on.<p>

"Save some for me Wen." Jo said only after kicking my side making me cry out in pain.

"Stop! Please stop!" but I couldn't match his strength. Wen started to suck on my body. His saliva was everywhere on my chest, I felt so disgusting. He started sliding his hand down my chest to my pants. I could feel his bulge pressing into my body. I wanted him off. He pulled my pants off of me as I started to try and wiggle out of his grip. His grip was so tight on my wrists they were going numb.

"Hey Jo, he's not cooperating!" Wen called.

Jo came over and bent down by my face. He slapped me really hard as I felt my face heated up from the hit. He roughly crashed his lips on to mine, biting my lip, practically ripping it open and forcing himself in. Hot tears began to stream down my face. I tried to reject him but he was too strong. He grabbed my cheeks, making sure I wouldn't break away. Wen started to suck on my thighs as I felt his saliva drain on my legs. Jo let go of my lips and I spit out the nasty taste from him. He hit me again, but harder, making my cheek burn.

Tears kept streaming down my face as a grunt of pain escaped my lips. Jo punched my chest, causing me to cough up some blood."No! Stop! Get off me! Stop!" I screamed as he hit my face again. Wen bit into my thigh making me scream in pain as he roughly grabbed my dick making me scream even more.

I didn't want this; I don't want to be rapped. I've never actually had _sex _before, I never actually _kissed _anyone; I never actually did anything sexual with anyone.

Wen started to pull down my boxers, so I used my good leg to kick him in the face. Before I could scream again, Jo smashed down on my lips, as I tried to keep him out, he pushed in. Wen almost took my boxers off, before I kicked my leg in his face. I was getting weaker.

Wen grabbed me harder this time. It hurt, I couldn't scream. He held my legs down, to where I couldn't move them. Jo slapped me again as the tears poured down my face. Jo started to suck on my neck. I frantically tried to shake him off but he wouldn't stop. His free hand slid down, snaking into my boxers. I started to scream for my life as tears poured down my face.

"HELP SOMEONE! PLEASE! HELP ME! HEEELP! NOOO! HEELP!" I screamed as my voice got raspier from crying. They almost had me completely naked before I heard a voice calling from the entrance of the alley.

I closed my eyes, praying it wasn't one of the returning members. I couldn't hear anything anymore. Tears streamed down my face as I felt the pressure of the bodies from the males lift off of me. I heard the running footsteps bouncing off the concrete, running off in the distance yelling at back, though I couldn't understand what. I tried to pull my arms back down but they felt so numb, like the rest of my body.

I felt my boxers being pulled back up as I slowly opened my tear fullied eyes.

"M-Mit-tun-a?" I questioned his presence in a raspy unstable voice.

"Shh... Don't talk. You're going to be okay Kankri. They won't hurt you anymore..." His worried voice filled my ears as my vision became fuzzy.

"I don't want it, I don't want it, I don't want them-" I shook frantically.

"Kankri, Kankri it's okay, they're gone, and they won't hurt you anymore, you're okay now…" Mituna said

I felt my body being picked up by Mituna. I clinged onto Mituna for dear life, not wanting to let go of him. It all got really fuzzy as my eyes began to flicker shut, till complete blackness seeped in…

* * *

><p><strong>~Don't Walk Alone in the Dark~<strong>

_**~Mituna's pov~**_

* * *

><p>I walked down the street, coming home from Sollux's house. I was hanging out with him, not noticing how late it was. I walked down the dark deserted street; no one was ever out this late, especially since violence with gangs rose around these parts of town.<p>

I walked passed an alley; I heard struggling as I passed. I looked down the alley and saw four figures. Two had one pinned to the ground and the other was leaning on the wall. The one of the ground was a victim of a gang, poor soul... I was about to start walking again till I heard the victims cries. It was so familiar, but who was it? I stood there just watching. Then a loud scream came from the victim.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME! PLEASE HELP!" The cry bounced off the walls of the alley and the voice came to me.

"Kankri?" I questioned for a second but took off running down the alley.

"Get off of him! Go! Get!" I screamed at the gang members. They look back and took off running.

I ran over to Kankri, looking down at his trembling body.

Red tears streaked his face his skin was dark red in places, blue covered parts of his chest, mouth, and thighs. He was almost completely naked, besides his boxers that were almost showing everything. His right eye was a bit swollen. His eyes were closed as tears continued to seep out of them. He quickly opened his red eyes and looked at me, as he tried to move his arms back down below his head but he struggled.

I pulled his boxers back up on his body. "M-Mi-tu-na-a?" Kankri tried to mumble out with his raspy frail voice. He shouldn't speak like this.

"Shh... Don't talk. You're going to be okay Kankri. They won't hurt you anymore..." I said to him. Worry struck his face though he didn't make much sense.

"I don't want it, I don't want it, I don't want them-" Kankri panicked.

"Kankri, Kankri it's okay, they're gone, and they won't hurt you anymore, you're okay now…" I said trying to calm him down. More tears streamed down his face as he shuddered from the pain and the cold.

I picked him up, and he quickly wrapped his shaking arms around my neck, burrowing his head into my shoulder as tears stained my shirt. I threw my jacket around his body as the cold breeze hit my own skin. I didn't want to stay and try to find his probably really dirty clothes.

I took, off packing him to my apartment. I felt him shiver as tears still fell from his face. He seemed to be slowly blacking out. I got to the apartment building and rushed up the stairs. I opened the door, closing it with my foot, and taking Kankri over to the couch. I sat him down though he only tightened his grip around me.

"It's okay Kankri, you're safe now." I soothed to him, trying to calm him down. He finally let go of my shoulders and I rushed off to my room.

I grabbed a large shirt from my drawer and a wet rag from the bathroom then headed back to couch where Kankri was. When I walked out I didn't see him on the couch. I heard a sound in the kitchen and quickly walked to it, seeing Kankri huddled over the trash can, puking the contents of his stomach. I patted his back till he stopped and he stood up rather quickly. He became unbalanced and almost fell over, till I caught him.

I picked him up and packed him back to the couch. I sat him down, slipping the shirt on his small body and covering him with a blanket. His eyes started to close as I placed a pillow under his head. I grabbed the rag and started wiping the red and blue off of his face and neck. Laying his body down so he could finally rest, I turned to walk away, but Kankri grabbed my hand.

"M-mi-tu-na, th-thank y-y-you..." His raspy frail voice said. I looked down at him.

"Its fine Kankri, just get some rest..." I said as he closed his eyes.

I tossed the rag in the sink and sat down in the recliner. I watched Kankri fight in his sleep, mumbling things under his breath as his body trembled. I sat there watching him, till I started to fall asleep myself...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Phew that was a lot. Sorry Kankri :d I STILL LOVE YOU BBY. Mituna what you doing? hehe, later guys CC:<em>**

**_~C&H_**


	2. Waking up to a new Day

**===Again be the author**

** _Hello once again! I'm just sitting here posting two chapters to my terrible story... I think I'm gonna read some later. That would be great. Okay well allow me to shut the fuck up and get on with things! :33 *whispers* thanks fur reading :S_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Waking up to a new Day~<em>**

**_~Kankri's pov~_**

* * *

><p>"<em>Me and you are going to have some fun."<em>

I jolted awake in a cold sweat. The voice ran through my mind.

"They could have, they could have _rapped _me…" I thought to myself as I noticed where I was.

I looked down at my arms. My wrists were still red from where they held me. I was wearing a very large yellow t-shirt. It was the only thing on my body besides my boxers. I tossed the blanket off of me and looked down at my thighs. I rubbed my fingers over the bit mark on my left thigh. It bothered me so much. It just reminded me of the actual feeling of being bitten by him. I closed my eyes trying to forget what happened.

"_Who knows what else they could have done to me if Mituna didn't come." _I thought even more.

It was Mituna who saved me, but why? He never actually liked me, why is he helping me now? He could have just left me there in that alley with them, _but he didn't._ I pulled my knees up to my chest. I didn't want to think about it but the thought kept reappearing.

"_He's not cooperating." _

I didn't want to hear them. My eyes started to water. I was too weak to defend myself; I wasn't strong enough to pull them off. I was just a victim. I don't ever want to be the victim again. I don't want anyone to ever touch me; every sexual thought lead to them. Why did it have to be me? I barely felt the red liquid stream down my cheeks, staining the yellow shirt I wore. I buried my head into my knees. I don't want to think about them.

"_Mutant blood is the best blood."_

I tried to fight them. It felt like I was being dragged back into the nightmare. I could just feel their saliva on me. I felt disgusting as they shoved their tongues down my throat.

My right eye felt heavy from being swollen, I almost didn't notice. It must have been from where I was slapped so hard. I could still feel the slap sting my face. The tears in my eyes never stopped. I couldn't stop thinking about it. The way they grabbed me and tried to take my boxers off made me feel even more disgusting.

I felt a depression in the couch and panicked. A hand touched my head and it made me react. I thought they were back.

"NO!" I jolted back away from the touch and screamed out. I looked up and saw Mituna sitting there. He looked worried. I just _screamed_ at him, he was the one that saved me and I scream at him. I felt terrible for doing that. The tears just kept pouring out of my eyes, my body started to shake uncontrollably. I buried my head back down and tried to calm myself down, rocking myself back and forth.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Waking up to a new Day~<strong>_

_**~Mituna's pov~**_

* * *

><p>I walked into my apartment; I was recently out getting a few things. I stopped by Kankri's place to get him some fresh clothes. I walked into the apartment and sat the things down on the table. I noticed his head was up on the couch.<p>

"Hey, look who's finally up." I said though not getting a response.

I walked over to him and sat down on the couch looking at his face that was slightly buried into his knees. I patted his head to get his attention but, I got his attention. He quickly moved away screaming a loud panicked 'no' at me as I quickly took my hand off of his head.

He lifted his head up and looked at me. Red streaks streamed down his cheeks. His body started to shake as he rocked back and forth.

"Kankri, are you okay? Why are you crying?" I asked as I tried to look at his face. He frantically shook his head, not lifting up for me to see his face.

"Kankri, it's okay. They will never hurt you again. I won't let them do anything to you." I soothed to him.

I never actually took in what happened to Kankri. I seemed to have got there just in time before they could have severely damaged him. I knew what was going on. I knew exactly what they were doing. They were going to rape him and leave him for dead. He's weaker; he couldn't handle the situation even if he tried with all his force. It was two against one.

He's broken beyond repair, but I'm going to help him recover. I didn't completely like him, but I didn't hate him, nor did I want to see him raped, dead, or broken. Nobody else knew about what happened and I wasn't going to tell them. I wouldn't till Kankri wanted to, or till he told me the full story.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked as he shook even more. I didn't want to see him like this. This wasn't the old Kankri. Old Kankri would talk your head off, but now he doesn't want to even look in my direction.

I moved forward, pulling the small troll into my arms and hugged him so he felt a little comfort. He resisted at first and tried to pull away but sooner or later started crying into my shirt. I patted his back lightly hoping it would help. He finally stopped and pulled away. He looked down at his hands, his cheeks still red from the tears.

"Thank you, Mituna, you-you saved my life yesterday…" He said through his raspy voice.

"Kankri, it's okay… Do you want to talk about it?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Please, don't make me. I-I feel disgusting…" He said as his head still hung low.

"Listen, I uh-went over to your place and grabbed you a change of clothes. You don't need to be in mine, and I know you don't want anybody to know about this either, so I brought some and you can go grab a shower okay?" I said in a nice manor. He nodded his head and looked up.

"Nobody knows right?" He asked. He was probably really embarrassed. I shook my head and stood up saying 'nope'. I walked over to grab the red bag on the table. I came back to Kankri and handed it to him.

"Here, go shower, it'll make you feel better." I said as he took the bag.

"Thank you Mituna, you're being so kind to me…" He said looking down.

"Kankri its fine; now go shower." I said moving him off the couch and pointing him in the direction of the bathroom. He took the bag and slowly walked off to the bathroom door opened then closed.

"I need to seriously help him." I said to myself as I walked back to the kitchen.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Waking up a to a new Day ~<strong>_

_**~Kankri's pov~**_

* * *

><p>I stumbled into the bathroom, shutting the door and setting the bag down. I walked over to the mirror and I saw my face. My right eye red and a little swollen. It hurt but I could barely feel it. I took the yellow shirt off and looked at my chest. It was bruised from the hit. I turned away, not wanting to look at it anymore and started the shower.<p>

"_Why is Mituna being so nice to me?" _I asked myself. I removed my boxers and got in the shower, just standing there so the water poured on my body.

"_Mituna never really liked me in the past. He's just another person who can't stand me either."_

My mind raced, I couldn't stop thinking about everything. I felt like I was a being a nuisance. I can't even think of ways I could make it up to him.

"_How do I thank him for what he has done for me?_ "

He stopped what was happening, brought me to his place, let me stay on his couch, and he seemed worried about me? _Why?_ I don't even understand. And his kindness towards me. Mituna is normally rude and mean to me, but he was worried and tried to calm me?

"_Is he planning some sick joke?_ _Is he just going to tell everyone what happened to me?" _

I know what the others would think. _"He finally got what he deserved." _I could hear them now, just laughing at me.

And what about the ones who did that to me? Are they going to try and do it again? I'm too weak to defend myself. I didn't want to rely on Mituna to save me every time I'm in trouble.

I felt like breaking down in the shower. My body shook at the terrible thoughts in my mind. I don't want to feel like this. What do I say when I'm asked what happened?

"_I was followed while I was walking home, basically chased into an alley, where I fell trying to get away, and two guys got on top of me and tried to do whatever they wanted to me?"_

Oh yeah perfect story. I can go around and tell the whole town what happened. They will all know Kankri Vantas is weak and vulnerable troll. I don't want anyone to think of me like that. They're already annoyed, that's why they ditched me last night, I could never show my face if they knew.

I let the hot water pour down on my body, till I rinsed completely off. I turned the water off and stepped out of the shower, wrapping my body in a towel. I walked over to the bag; I never noticed who much my knee hurt from the fall. I pulled out my clothes and started to dress.

"_I need to thank Mituna for getting my clothes…"_

I thought as I put my tights on and slipped my red sweater over my head. I hesitantly opened the bathroom door, grabbing the bag as I slowly walked out. I slowly walked down the hall to the living room. I saw Mituna sitting on the couch as I silently walked in. I sat the bag down on the floor and stood there like an idiot.

"Thank you for getting my clothes Mituna…" I said though it was really quiet. Mituna looked over at me. "Don't mention it." He said like it wasn't a big deal. I opened my mouth to thank him for last night again but he started speaking.

"I know what you're going to say, and I don't want you saying 'thank you' anymore." He stood up and spoke as if he read my mind. "It's fine Kankri. Now are you okay?" He asked as I stared at him. I slowly nodded. "Y-yeah I think I'll be fine…" I said making a weak smile. Mituna started to walk away. "You must be hungry because I am, you want to order something?" He asked turning back to look at me. I stared at him.

"Mituna?" I said as a question. "What?" Mituna responded as he stopped walking away.

"Why _are_ you being so nice to me? I mean you never wanted to speak to me before. What made you want to help me last night? You could have left me in that alley with those people, but you didn't, you got them to run off, and you brought me back to your home where you helped me, but why? I don't understand, but don't get me wrong I appreciate your kindness and hospitality but-"

"There's the Kankri everyone one knows." Mituna said as he lightly chuckled making me bit my lip. "I wasn't going to leave you there Kankri. I just knew I need to help you." Mituna said.

"But-"

"But nothing, can't you just see that I was trying to help you? I saw that you were in trouble and I came to help, simple as that. Now do you want to get some food or what?" Mituna said as if were a demand. I crossed my arms and huffed.

"Fine." I mumbled as I sat down in a chair and Mituna picked up the phone and dialed a number. I don't even know why I was staying. I'm a burden to Mituna, shouldn't I leave?

* * *

><p><strong><em> Awh Kri I need to make you happy- or Mituna can~ :33 heh Is this really happening? Is it turning OOC. OOOHMIGOG whai do I do this? SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME. I'LL HAVE MITUNA ORDER YOU SOME CHINESE SO YOU CAN FOR GET ABOUT IT. Dx Maybe I shouldn't do that... Well until next tomorrow for another chapter-er uh wait- *looks outside* dont' expect that chapter, it's snowing pretty bad here...<em>**

**_~Later man :DD C&H~_**


End file.
